


Back to School

by DestielHasThePhoneBox



Series: The Roommate Cliche [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: College AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 23:39:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielHasThePhoneBox/pseuds/DestielHasThePhoneBox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the start of a new school year and it's been two months since Dean last saw his boyfriend. This is how they get... reacquainted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back to School

Sophomore year of college started with a weird number of similarities to freshman year, but no one knew better then Dean Winchester just how different this year was going to be.

He sauntered up to this year's dorm, in the same building as last year, and couldn't help but see all the things that looked the same. Freshman, anxious to fit in and find their rooms as fast as possible, moved about quickly with their arms full of what would be their lives here. Many of them were trailed by emotional parents, much like Dean himself when he was one of them. All of it was so like last year.

One year ago today, a younger and more nervous Dean had sauntered onto campus with the same green duffel bag slung over his shoulder and the same air of confidence (though it was much more real now). He had had a name and room number on a slip of paper, but he didn't yet know that the guy he was going to share his room with would change his life.

Just the thought of his roommate, with whom he had decided to stay with again this year, filled Dean with an embarrassing warmth that he wasn't going to admit to out loud anytime soon.

Deep breath. It had only been two months and they had kept in touch well, but talking on the phone and seeing each other actually in person were two very different things. A sudden thought occurred to him and he stopped in his tracks, staring at the building that suddenly seemed to loom over him with the weight of what he was feeling.

He didn't think he could stay away from his boyfriend this long again.

Pushing that thought away, Dean regained that confident look, smoothing over his features and pretending that he wasn't shaking as he made his way up the stairs to their third floor dorm room (he could have taken the elevator, but it was pretty crowded with all the families and suitcases so he didn't bother).

When he arrived at his new room, his first year of college, his roommate was there already, setting up his side of the room. He was alone, carefully assembling a small bookshelf next to his already made up bed. That was what struck Dean first. He just looked so alone, surrounded as he was by what was shaping into a very neat room. Dean would, of course, change that. Neatness was an idea that his mother had more than once said Dean was allergic to. He couldn't argue.

Just like freshman year, this year his roommate had managed to not only get there first, but be completely unpacked and organized by the time Dean arrived. He couldn't help but smile to himself when he opened to door to find a scene almost identical to the one from last year, complete with that same damn book shelf.

"Cas."

Castile looked up at him and here's where the similarities ended. There was no polite nod, no curious staring. The look he shot Dean solidified his feelings from earlier but wiped away the fears that had come with. One look and Dean knew that Castiel had missed him too.

Thank god.

Done waiting, Dean slammed the door shut with his foot and threw himself at Cas, who had stood by this time. His bag fell unceremoniously to the floor, forgotten as soon as their lips touched. Dean felt as if he had been lit on fire, the flames licking up over his body everywhere Cas touched him. He touched his boyfriend right back, reassuring himself, reminding himself what Cas felt like.

"Miss me?" Castiel asked against Dean's lips, sending pleasant shivers down his spine.

"Mm hm..." he pressed his hand to Castiel's crotch, groaning when he found him already half hard beneath his touch.

"How much?" Castiel asked, his voice gravelly and low and vibrating on Dean's lips. Dean had wondered in the past if it was normal to react so strongly (he had been brought to the edge by Castiel's voice alone more than once), but he was beyond thinking just at the moment.  
Dean kissed Castiel one more time, taking his mouth deeply while he fumbled with the button on Cas's jeans.

He smirked, and began to trail kisses down Castiel's neck, murmuring, "Let me show you."

Castiel let out a shuddering breath when Dean fell to his knees in front up him, unzipping his pants and pulling Castiel's now very hard cock out of his pants.

"Dean," he moaned, pushing his fingers into Dean's hair and urging him forward. Dean grinned up at him, loving how easy it was to make the unflusterable Castiel Novak go to pieces. All he had to do was press his mouth against the tip of his boyfriend's cock like so...

"D-dean, oh god..."

He took Castiel into his mouth then, loving the heat, the fact that he could feel Castiel's heartbeat in his mouth. He had forgotten just how much he enjoyed doing this, feeling Castiel's pleasure all the way down to his own dick. If someone had asked him a year ago if he would ever give someone a blowjob, he would have scoffed and called it disgusting. Now? With Cas? He loved it.

Castiel had started bucking into his boyfriend's mouth, unable to restrain himself anymore. He was moaning Dean's name, over and over, making Dean wonder briefly if anyone could hear them. The thought was gone as quickly as it had come and Dean started to move faster, pumping his hand along the base of his cock while he tried to bring his mouth further down on him.

"Dean, I'm gonna... gonna...oh god!"

Dean responded by moving faster still even as Castiel came into his mouth. He hadn't done this in a while but he remembered how to swallow, managing pretty well for being two months out of practice.

After a moment, Dean moved his mouth off of him, only to be immediately pulled up and then shoved onto Castiel's neatly made bed. Castiel wasted no time climbing on top of him.

"You really missed me," Castiel murmured, smiling in satisfaction, his cheeks flushed red from what they'd done already. They weren't yet, however, because Castiel would never allow Dean to go unfinished after getting him off. Slowly and with that same focus that had both freaked Dean out and intrigued the hell out of him when they first met, Castiel pushed Dean's shirt up, splaying his hand over Dean's flat stomach. With that same fierce intent, he lowered his mouth onto Dean's skin, licking his stomach while he moved down so painfully slow... 

Dean was pretty sure the zipper of his pants was going to break if he didn't release his straining cock soon. Too impatient to wait for Castiel to make his way there, Dean quickly undid his pants and freed himself. Castiel shot him a look somewhere between mirth and exasperation before grasping Dean's cock tightly in one hand, pressing down on his hip with the other.

"Shit, Cas," Dean bit out, squeezing his eyes shut in pleasure when Castiel brushed a kiss on the now purple head. He forced his eyes open again, leaning up on his elbow in order to watch. He hadn't seen his boyfriend all summer--he wasn't going to miss the site of those plump lips wrapped around his cock.

Dean didn't last much longer than Cas had, which he blamed on the long separation. They could go slow later. Right now, Dean didn't even try to make it last, bucking up into Castiel's mouth with only Cas's firm hold on his hip as a restraint. Castiel wasn't quite as successful with swallowing as Dean had been, something which Dean was only too happy to help him fix.

Smiling lazily, Dean reached down and wiped the white stuff off of Castiel's chin before offering his fingers up to him. Castiel licked his lips, his eyes still dark with lust, and then opened his mouth and sucked Dean's fingers into his mouth.

"You're so fucking perfect, Cas," he moaned. Castiel smirked at him before climbing up the length of Dean's body and kissing him on the lips again. It hadn't stopped being a weird sort of thing to taste himself in his boyfriend's mouth, but instead of being disgusted, he was turned on. It was slightly too soon for him to be hard again, but he was nineteen and his boyfriend was hot.

"I missed you, too," Castiel whispered into Dean's ear, brushing his teeth against Dean's earlobe before laying his head on Dean's shoulder. Dean smiled.  
This year was going to be awesome.


End file.
